Declan and KC's Adventures
by iSlashy
Summary: Declan and K.C. decide that they are right for each other. Warning, contains slash and mpreg. Finally updated! Officially the first Keclan!
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

AN: I like to place thoughts and texts in my writing, so my shorthand will look like this: "Talking" 'texting' "_thoughts_"

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI: THE NEXT GENERATION. SOME COMPANY IN CANADA DOES [I'm just borrowing the characters for a little bit. I own the idea of Declan and K.C. having sex in this fanfic =]**

Declan ran down the hall to his social studies class in a flash of lightning. Halfway through his journey, the bell rung. "_FUCK!_" thought Declan as he was caught in the midst of the hallway and slid down the wall. Suddenly, a tall boy, with deep brown eyes, a skull cap, and light brown hair, just like his, appeared around the corner.

"Hey," the boy said. "Aren't you the rich kid?"

"Yes, yes I am. Name's Declan" Declan responded.

"My name is K.C., want some help getting up?"

"Nah I got it... where are you headed?" Declan questioned,

"Social studies with Mr. Perino." K.C. replied.

"Wow that's the class I have right now... I was going to just wait here because I loathe his late policy." Declan groaned.

"Wow, me too."

"_This Declan kid is kinda cute_" K.C. thought.

K.C. was actually having a crush on Declan. He hadn't told Claire, or Jenna, but KC was actually gay. After eventually coming out to himself, his mom, his friends at the group home, and finally to Principal Simpson, he was proud to be slightly out at school. He questioned whether Declan was gay, or at least bisexual.

"_I really hope that I can eventually kiss those soft, warm lips on him._" K.C. thought again as they sat and waited for the bell to ring.


	2. Sparks

**Chapter 2: Sparks**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI: THE NEXT GENERATION. SOME COMPANY IN CANADA DOES**

Once the bell rang, the two boys walked down to the caf for lunch. People stared and watched as the two opposites sat, laughed, and talked, but soon lost interest.

"True story! I did cough on complete accident!" Declan exclaimed.

"While the Pope was making a speech about something you told your parent's was crap?" KC crooned.

"Come on! It wasn't my fault there was another mic that close to me!" Declan hooted.

"_KC is so cute! If I could only just..."_

Before Declan can get his thought finished, his lips were pressed to KC's, and the two boys interlocked in a fiery-hot kiss.

"OH MY GOD DECLAN!" Mrs. Coyne shouted.

"Wait mom I can explain!" Declan yelled as he chased after his mom.

Declan knew he was gay, he could feel it since he hit puberty. He just dated girls to cover for his homosexuality. He hadn't told his mom, his sister, his dad, or any of his friends for fear they would shun him.

K.C. was left sitting alone in the caf, tears welling up in his eyes. He felt elated when Declan's tongue was exploring his mouth, feeling along his teeth, stroking the inside of his cheek... but now he was left hollow, cold, and extremely upset. In the midst of his tears, he looks on the table to see that Declan left a note on the table before he left. In his note he said:

"_K.C. if by chance you have this note then you must know that I have come out to you. I have had a lot of trouble reaching this decision but personally I must accept the fact that I am in love with you. Call/text me at (184)759-2306. I love you, I only wish I could have told you earlier before when we were in the caf. -Declan._"

K.C. was not only overjoyed that he could be sure that Declan was gay, but he even got his phone number. A few weeks later and after he summed up the courage, K.C. was walking back to his mothers apartment and sent Declan a text message.

'Hey u its kc'

K.C. waited for a reply. Seconds turned to minutes, and after what seemed like years, K.C.'s phone buzzed with what seemed like an alert for a text message. K.C. unlocked his phone and tapped the screen to open the text message.

'My bad for not texting you back earlier. I see you found my message in the caf.'

'Yes I did... Declan can u call me?'

'Sure. Give me a sec.'

K.C. cheered as he read the text message. Not even a full minute later, K.C. grabbed the vibrating phone and answered it with an overly indifferent yo.

"Yo?"

"K.C. you don't know how much I've wanted to hear your voice."

"You've wanted to talk to me that badly? Wow."

"Yes I have. I can explain why it took me so long?"

"Sure, I was just about to ask."

"Well, the only reason I went out with all those girls in the first place was so that I could appease my mom. She's a bit homophobic but you can't really tell. So then once I told her that I was gay and that I was kissing you because I had a crush on you she was a little freaked out like any normal parent, but she still is going to have to get used to the idea. Then I had to tell Fiona but she said she knew for a long time, and she just wanted to see if I would come out to her. But then I had to eventually tell Holly J. about the fact that I had a change in my orientation, and then I think she thought I was bi, so she could at least have the chance of getting to stay with me, but she was more hurt and upset once I told her that I was gay. She cried for a while but I had to tell her that I had to to prevent her from getting hurt later."

K.C. fell quiet. He didn't know that Declan would have such hell over that. He told Alli and Connor and they were cool about it, so he thought that it would have been cool for Declan too. Declan had to have been hurting.

"K.C.?" Declan murmured, snapping K.C. out of his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"I have something to tell you..."

"What is it?"

"K.C. Guthrie-" "_How does Declan know my last name?_" K.C. thought.

"I-" Declan's sentence was cut short by the sound of his phone powering down. Declan was absolutely furious at that moment.

"FUCK!" Declan swore as he threw the BlueBerry smart-phone against a picture of him and Holly J.

"_Why must those phones have such short battery lives?_" Declan mentally fumed.

K.C. was not only shocked to have the line disconnected but was furious. He thought that Declan had hung up on him, but he had not paid attention to the context of what had been said. After all, K.C. Guthrie is not someone who's emotions you can trifle with and get away with it. He swore that he would make Declan pay before going off to sleep. Around midnight, K.C.'s phone started ringing. Again with indifference with a hint of sleepiness, K.C. answered the phone.

"Yo?"

"K.C. I am so sorry my phone died earlier."

"Oh."

K.C. had not known that Declan's phone had not died, but automatically jumped to the conclusion that Declan had hung up on him. Thoughts raced through his mind now that Declan was sitting there on the other line. The thought if him waiting up for his phone to charge so that he could call back made K.C. almost want to run to the Coyne estate, grab Declan in his arms and lock their lips again. But soon after, K.C.'s mind hatched an idea that made him giggle a little, which shocked him because he doesn't giggle. Declan whistling into the phone snapped K.C. out of his thoughts.

"What did you want Declan?"

"I was wondering if you would want to meet up later. Probably at the park where I can be open with you."

"Sure what time?"

"Now."

"Where?"

"Degrassi Park."

"Declan it's 12 am, that park is...-"

K.C. realized that with it being 12 am, the park would be empty. What you could do in an empty park made him smile.

"-empty." Declan confirmed what K.C.'s thoughts practically snapped in his face.

"OK let me get dressed."

"No. I want to see what you look like when you wake up."

"Ehh OK. I didn't feel like getting dressed anyhow. What end of Degrassi Park are you in?"

"Actually I'm in the center, in the forested part."

"Oh OK. So now I'm on my way. Let me just grab my keys and I'm headed that way,"

K.C. walked the short journey to Degrassi Park, feeling the cool spring air whip against his face and though his long brown locks. Seeing the wooded area, K.C. was more than likely going to pass out as he remembered the hot make-out session from in the caf. After walking though the woods for around 30 seconds, he spotted Declan. To make a scene without any one around, K.C. walked behind Declan, called him, and quickly turned to the other side so Declan's lips could meet his, allowing the two bodies to become one, two minds bonded, two spirits joined, and a relationship bloomed.

"I love you." The two boys said in unison.

The two boys gasped as the both felt a sudden warmth and a tightening of the pants that could only mean one thing...

**AN: Please review! I would love to see what you have to say about the Keclan/D.C. pairing [I haven't seen any pairings in that area before] so review if you like. No need for me to stop the story if I don't get reviews, because that's just selfish =D. I'm just here for your entertainment.**

**- SlashySlash**


	3. Relief

**Chapter 3: Relief**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI: THE NEXT GENERATION. SOME COMPANY IN CANADA DOES**

The two boys gasped as the both felt a sudden warmth and a tightening of the pants that could only mean one thing. They both were extremely turned on by the other, and they both must have wanted to have sex right then and there. Suddenly, K.C. felt a heat around his crotch and realized than Declan's hand was on his member.

"Oh my god!" K.C. moaned as he began to bathe in pure ecstasy.

After what seemed like an eternity, K.C. felt the crisp, clean spring air around his 7 inch cock. Glancing down, he saw Declan about to give him a really great blowjob right in the middle of Degrassi Park. Before Declan even got his tip in his mouth to start, K.C. was flowing with precum before Declan's very eyes.

"Someone's excited to start this." Declan crooned before taking all of K.C. into his mouth.

"Of course I am beca-" K.C. was cut off from the pleasure, allowing only sounds and moans to escape from his throat.

Pretty soon, K.C. was just about to release himself in Declan's mouth, but before then, Declan stopped right there before anyone came. After pulling K.C.'s pants back up and making sure that neither of the two boys smelled of sex, Declan lead his crush back to the Bentley to take him back to the Coyne estate. While the boys were advancing towards the makeshift house for the night, Declan passed the Coyne residence and blew down an old back road, advancing towards an old cottage that looked from the outside to be deserted. What wonders were to be experienced inside of that cottage were for Declan to know and for K.C. to find out. Rolling into the driveway, the driver of the Bentley walked over and opened the door for a slightly confused K.C.

"This is the almighty Coyne estate?" K.C. questioned.

"Nah. This is just my little private getaway from all the bullshit that I knew would be going on in that damned house right now."

"Oh ok... So no one in the Coyne house knows about this little shack?"

"Not a soul except for me."

"Wow I would love a private little getaway for me to be alone without worrying about my mom walking in on me and my boyfriend if we were doing anything."

"Well," Declan mused, "This can be ours... because K.C. I really would love to spend some more time with you because I didn't just suck your cock for the hell of it. I only did it because I know something special is going to happen."

"_Is he asking me to move in with him?_" K.C. murmured internally.

"Declan are you asking me to move in with you to this little shack?"

"It's not that little once you get inside," Declan cooed slyly.

Declan opened the door to show the wonders inside of that seeming degraded shack. Flat screens, video games, glass everything, arcade, and a very discreet prism that always had a light beaming through it, casting a rainbow onto the wall.

"Declan, is this heaven?"

"It can be yours if you move in with me, then you share everything here and even something secret in the back. But first, I want to give you something that I have never given anyone before in my life, and I've heard that it feels like searing pain but I will put up with it for you."

"Declan, does that mean you want to-"

"Yes. I want you to have my virginity."

"_Oh my god I can't believe that I get to be special enough to be able to be Declan's first time. How lucky am I to be able to receive that gift from him?_" K.C. pondered in the spaces of his mind.

After watching a documentary on CTV about homosexuality, the two boyfriends then trudged up to their bedroom, removing clothes and accessories on the way. K.C. felt proud of his 7 inch cock and was hoping that Declan would like the way it felt inside of him. Soon after they got upstairs and K.C. in his glory (since he had no underwear because he was in his pajamas) and Declan in his black silk boxer briefs had a very defined bulge on him. K.C. immediately knew that he was the smaller one, and he didn't want to be, especially since he would be topping Declan. After a bout of freaking out, K.C. pulled down the black silk material and jumped when the very prominent erection appeared in front of him. Questioning the very size of the member left him staring at the shaft in front of his very eyes.

"HOW BIG IS THIS FUCKING THING?" K.C. snapped

"11 inches."

After hearing that he was the smaller one in plain speech from the very voice that made him weak at the knees and left him yearning in his sleep had caused him some pain, but at the same time gave him a great deal of pleasure.

"Declan I want you to top me instead. I've been out for a while and I've been with a couple of guys but this one guy I was with was really thick so I think I can take you better."

"OK. To be quite honest I was scared out of my mind to bottom. I read up on anal sex and I heard all the things that could happen and I couldn't deal with the anal bleeding, tearing, or any of that other crap."

"I've been pretty good for now, so why don't we just get started?" K.C. pushed the words out with passion.

Declan grabbed K.C.'s head and crushed their lips together, the same way he did in the caf. After a little bit, the tongues were exploring the mouths of the other boy and tasting what they tasted. Declan's breath tasted more like vanilla, K.C.'s breath tasted more like mint, so they two together were excellent. After making out, they two boys were grabbing clothes off and throwing them everywhere you can imagine. Once Declan was shirtless, K.C. admired how toned he was without being ripped.

"So hot."

"I-"

Declan's sentence was broken once he saw K.C.'s chest and abs. He'd never seen anything like it before. If he wouldn't have been about ready to have sex with the god in front of him, he would have stained his silk boxer briefs. K.C. was mentally thinking about what would happen, and had a very prominent orgasm right in front of Declan. The only noticeable way to tell was K.C.'s pajama pants were stained and wet in splotches, and the way his breathing changed. Surprised K.C. came because of him, in front of him, Declan continued to stifle his orgasm which in turn caused the teen to groan loudly.

"Oh fuck K.C. please hurry it's hurting to not orgasm right now!" the boxer briefs clad boy screamed.

Without further adieu, K.C. ripped his pajama pants off and threw them over in a corner. Seeing that perfect ass on K.C. that wasn't big like a girls, but wasn't flat either, made Declan even harder, and before he even got the condom on, Declan came on K.C.'s entrance.

"K.C.!" Declan yelled loud enough to probably scare away all the wildlife.

K.C. felt the sudden heat on his body and was surprised at how hot semen really was. He was amazed and how Declan could hold so much semen in his body, let alone his balls.

"I guess if I sit just right then we won't need any lube." K.C. stated.

"Oh ok."

"_I have to tell him what I was about to say on the phone_" Declan rambled in his mind.

"K.C. I have to tell you something..."

"Shoot"

"K.C. Guthrie, I would love for you to be my boyfriend. My first boyfriend at that."

"Of course Declan, I've had a crush on you for the longest and I'm so happy it can be requited!"

The couple then decided how to come out to everyone at Degrassi. They then decided that getting in front of the caf and proclaiming their love to each other would suffice. Once the they agreed on a method, they soon began to take sights of the others body.

"_K.C. is more beautiful than anything Greek, the gods, the goddesses, the art, and the culture_"

"_Declan is my personal Justin Timberlake, he is just so sexy!_"

After seeing the look on the others face, Declan put on a condom, and then decided to lay K.C. down on the expensive silk blanket that covered the bed. He added some more lube to make sure K.C. was comfortable. Soon he loosened K.C. up, sliding a finger into K.C.'s anus like he was instructed, then adding another one every so often until 4 fingers were able to fit into the other teen. He felt around for the spongy spot that tells you you've hit the prostate and it will throw a guy into instant pleasure. Once he hit it, K.C. let out a pleasured yell. Declan remembered the spot and decided to make sure he hit it every time he thrust into his boyfriend's body. Soon enough, he positioned himself at K.C.'s cum-covered anus, and slid into the athlete's body. Tears formed in K.C.'s eyes because he had never had so much length inside of him, but once he felt his prostate touched by Declan's cock, he cried out in pleasure-filled moans.

After letting K.C. adjust, he started thrusting slowly into his partner, allowing the length to never completely leave the passive's body. With time, he gradually increased the speed so that you could audibly hear that Declan was having very intense sex, and the two boys were feeling so euphoric. Declan bent over and kissed K.C. while pounding him out of his pain that he was feeling. K.C. was enjoying the kiss when he suddenly felt something rub him on his tanned chest and pinch his nipple. That pinch was enough to practically make K.C. scream his lover's name to the heavens and forget about what everyone else thought because he got to have sex with Declan fucking Coyne! Anyone else could go to hell for all he cared, because the only thing that kept him to the ground was his boyfriend, the very boy that make him scream and long for at night whenever he dreamed about anyone. Soon after that pinch, Declan began sucking on the other one which cast K.C. in a state with all the pleasure, and he felt absolutely great. K.C. stifled his orgasm which tightened his hole, giving Declan more pleasure. Soon after the tightness was felt by Declan, he came, and split the condom open, spraying semen all into K.C.'s body. Feeling Declan orgasm, K.C. sprayed his white silk all over the bed, Declan and himself. Declan pulled out, and tossed the broken condom in the garbage. The boys committed their bodies to the other, and they were assured to be together forever.

**AN: Just to let you know the chapter after next is going to be a few years later since they will be going to graduation and will have something planned for when they get home. That's all the spoiler that I'm going to leak for now just to let you know. But this next chapter is going to be about that next day and what happened in the caf, and it will be short, so no need to get your panties in a knot over the fact the chapter is just a little short. I'm probably going to make it 1-2 pages on OpenOffice since I typed my first 4 chapters before I could upload. Review if you like, I could care less if you do, but no flames because flames burn...**

– **SlashySlash**


	4. Out

**Chapter 4: Out**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI: THE NEXT GENERATION. SOME COMPANY IN CANADA DOES**

Before sunrise, K.C. woke up and sent Declan a text message before he left, so that Declan would be able to read it and he wouldn't have to worry about finding paper and pencil.

'Hey, I wnt home so tht mom wuldnt get suspscius. Txt me wen u gt ths. Luv kc'

The chime of the phone woke Declan up while K.C. was getting dressed. He knew that he would have to get home before his mom woke up and found K.C. to be missing. Declan decided that he would be able to take K.C. home so that he wouldn't get in trouble by his mom. Stepping outside, the sun was about to start rising, so the boys hurried to get in the Bentley, start it, and drive off back to K.C.'s apartment building. The sleek, top-of-the-line Bentley didn't really fit in with the rest of the surrounding area. People walked around before sunrise, others passed out on the sidewalk drunk, and some even stumbling around stoned from an apartment building with smoke rolling out of it. K.C. told Declan to stop the car and he walked out into his apartment building, and finished sleeping.

Back at Degrassi, the couple stood up on a table and grabbed everyone's attention by sounding off the air-horn Declan had in his bag. Immediately everyone turned to see where that loud noise came from. Declan and K.C. turned to face each other and kissed in front of everyone. Immediate gasps and omgs were heard throughout the caf. Declan finally felt some relief, because now the entire school knew that he was not only taken, but taken by a boy. He was so proud of himself. K.C. was also very excited to know that he didn't have to hide who he was anymore, and that he could be open with everyone. Claire and Jenna were a bit shocked, especially since he dated them before.

Once the two finished their PDA, they told the entire 10th grade student body that they weren't bisexual, they weren't going through a phase, they weren't pranking them, but they were both gay, and very much in love. After their little controversial act, they stepped down from the table and left Degrassi Community School, hand in hand, leaving students confused, dazed, and shocked.

**AN: Yep I did it. K.C. and Declan are official at Degrassi and there is going to be a really great twist coming after they celebrate graduation... I can't tell you what it is, but it is a real shocker, and no it isn't K.C. topping Declan... it's something more shocking than that. you'll have to read chapter 5 in order to understand what type of twisted stepsister type storyline goes on in chapter 6. Review if you want, but be assured, I will continue with this story.**

– **SlashySlash**


	5. Graduation

**Chapter 6: Graduation**

**Disclaimer: I STILL DO NOT OWN Degrassi, AND I PROBABLY NEVER WILL, SO REMEMBER THE CHARACTERS ARE BORROWED... TYVM =]**

**AN: This is set a few years ahead, so it's kinda AU-like but not really... I don't really know what to call it.**

Declan and K.C. had survived 3 years at Degrassi and they were extremely proud. It was finally time for them to graduate, and then they could start their lives together. Declan was more excited and probably would have had an orgasm right then and there had they not been at their graduation ceremony.

"_I finally can have K.C., my boyfriend, to myself in our own little shack with the games, and all the broken condoms in the trash can-_"

His thought was interrupted by Principal Hatzilakos calling his name out to come receive his diploma. Walking up on stage, he felt proud to have graduated from Degrassi without any drama from his peers for being in a gay relationship. Once everyone got their diplomas and the valedictorian (which was surprisingly Eli, with a 5.0 GPA) spoke his words, the hats were thrown, and the official Degrassi Class of 2013 was celebrating their release into the real world. Shortly after graduation, Declan and K.C. pulled into a gentle, loving kiss. A chorus of awes rained down from the crowd of teachers, parents, and students that witnessed the blooming of their relationship from that day in the cafeteria. Both graduates were 17, free, and allowed to do whatever they pleased from that point on.

"Declan I love you."

"K.C. I love you too, and I have something to give to you."

Declan waited for a while and made his mind up. He was going to ask K.C. to marry him. He had went ring shopping the other day for something masculine for K.C. and he found the perfect ring. Now that he knew the timing was right, he bent down on his knee, pulled the ring box out, and uttered the classic proposal lines.

"K.C. Guthrie, will you marry me?"

K.C. was taken aback. Surprisingly, he was going to ask Declan to marry him, and he had bought a ring and everything. He pulled out his ring box and showed Declan.

"Well, that depends on if you like this ring."

"I do!"

"Even if you would have said no I still would have said yes!"

The boys kissed again and ran down to the Royce to speed off into their official home. Pulling into the stone driveway, the two boys sped out of the car, and went up to the bedroom. The clothes were shed, and soon K.C. was under his fiance's body and was getting some of the ultimate pleasure, when suddenly, Declan thrust harder than usual, the condom popped, and his seed spilled into K.C.'s trembling body. After Declan shot ropes of warmth into K.C., he moaned and happened to shoot pearl-white cords all over Declan, the walls, the floor, and the bed. Once K.C. finished his orgasm, the couple spooned until they both fell asleep.

Waking up the next morning, K.C. cooked Declan a large breakfast, and turned on the TV to MTV Canada. Declan awoke to the sound of pop music and the smell of bacon. Immediately, he investigated where the smell and the sound were coming from and found K.C. cooking him breakfast and MTV Canada playing on the 60" flat screen that was just recently mounted on the wall. Surprised that K.C. would really get up, cook for him, turn their TV to his favorite channel, and not wake him up in the process got to him. He gave his fiance a firm grip on his ass and a kiss.

"I wasn't expecting you to be up this early Declan."

"Surprise, surprise."

"Well I made chocolate chip and blueberry pancakes, bacon, oatmeal, scrambled and whole eggs, a vegetarian, meat lovers, and a regular omelet. I've also been baking some bread for toast that I was just about to make you. What do you prefer on your toast? Jelly, jam, butter?"

"Jelly and butter."

"OK. Well I'll be sure to remember that."

"I love you K.C."

"I love you too Declan."

With their I love you's said, a breakfast on it's way, and a wedding to plan, K.C.'s life was essentially perfect. The next day, the boys reported to work as usual, worked all day, and returned home. When K.C. got home, Declan could tell something was wrong because K.C.'s eyes were rimmed with red, as if he were crying. K.C. immediately rushed upstairs and threw up, feeling sick to his stomach. What Declan didn't know was that K.C. woke up to throw up yesterday, and cooked him a large breakfast for cover. Once Declan heard the sounds of someone vomiting, he immediately rushed upstairs to his lovers side.

"K.C. GUTHRIE WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"I don't know... I've been throwing up since yesterday and I feel like shit."

"We are going to the hospital right now, no if's and's or but's."

"But Declan-"

"I said let's GO!"

K.C. looked in shock. Declan had never been so angry sounding or forceful before, but he cooperated. Declan drove fast enough to strip the paint off the road as they barreled down the road towards the hospital. Once they arrived, K.C. was admitted and was given an ultrasound to check his stomach area for any signs of damage.

"Oh my god-" the doctor managed to choke out.

"What?" K.C. questioned.

"There is a fetus in there... I don't see how it's possible unless a gay male has sex with another gay male and their condom repeatedly fails. Son, is that boy that brought you over here your partner?"

"No my fiance."

"Congratulations."

K.C. looked back on every time he and Declan had sex. He always felt Declan ejaculate inside of him, but always thought that it wouldn't hurt him in the long run. Turns out that the male human body will adapt to bear children in the event that semen enters the body and remains inside. K.C.'s body adapted to bear children, and now he is pregnant. Since Declan probably wouldn't believe him, he asked the doctor to take some snapshots to show Declan that he is going to be a father.

Once K.C. was allowed to leave, he gave Declan the ultrasounds, and walked over to the Porsche. Declan looked at the images and was stunned that K.C. was pregnant. His mom had nothing to fear because now she could be a paternal grandmother. K.C. would have to tell his mom that he was going to be a dad/mom, and that would be tricky. Now that the two boys would be parents, they took to shopping for clothes, accessories, and other necessities. Once they were satisfied that they wouldn't need to buy anything for the next two years, they headed to checkout and returned to their shack, to plan a baby shower.

"Declan?"

"Yes?"

"Are you still going to love me when I get all hormonal?"

"Yes."

"Are you still going to love me when I get really fat?"

"Yes."

"Will you help me find a good plastic surgeon so I can get some reconstruction if needed?"

"Yes." Declan chuckled as he talked with his fiance.

"So, what day will the wedding be on?"

"July 3rd."

"That's tomorrow. I thought you were the smart one!"

"I know. I planned the entire thing in the months while we were dating before we went to graduation. The invitations and everything have been sent."

"Oh my goodness! That's why you were always so busy!"

"K.C. haven't you learned that I love doing things as surprises?"

"Oh Declan that's the reason I love you so much, you love to be so spontaneous. Did you even get the tuxedo's?"

"Yes I did."

"Well what are the colors?"

"Neon blue and construction orange."

"For real Declan."

"OK OK cream and white. Is that better?"

"Oh my gosh that sounds so pretty!"

"Someone's getting a bit flamboyant."

"Well I'm gay I might as well show it."

"Haha very funny."

Declan played with K.C.'s stomach for a bit and finally the two teens were ready to get married in the morning. K.C. fell asleep thinking of how great his soon-to-be husband was.

**AN: I am so psyched to type up this next chapter, oh my god I swear their wedding is going to be so beautiful I can't wait to pour my ideas out! I'll see you guys in the next chapter, and plus I forgot that chapter 6 was supposed to have the crazy-stepmother-twisted-stepsister-crazy-aunt-in-the-attic- type storyline and completely wrote their wedding out of the picture because it wouldn't make much since for a pregnancy to be 3 days [if you guys were following the plot close enough you would have noticed that this chapter takes place over the course of 3 days instead of 1 like my other chapters usually are], so chapter 6 is going to be moved to chapter 7. Remember this story is like an avalanche, nothing will stop it until it's finished. I'll try to update tomorrow or Thursday. Enjoy the storyline so far!**

–**SlashySlash**


	6. Marriage

**Chapter 6: Marriage**

Their alarm clock rang and it was official. Today was the day that K.C. Guthrie would become K.C. Guthrie-Coyne, and Declan the same. Declan woke up and turned the alarm clock off as to not wake his pregnant fiance. He quickly got up, posted notes for K.C. to find, called everyone, dressed, and headed out to the church to begin the wedding ceremony. Around 10:00, K.C. stirred out of bed and got ready to go to the church. He got in his tux, walked outside, and found a note. It read:

"_Dear K.C., the surprise I was telling you about 3 years ago is ready for you. Go into the backyard and open the garage with the surprise banner on it. Code is 8452. Directions to the church are in there. See the second note in the garage for more info. Wedding is at noon. Love, Declan._"

K.C. sprinted to the garage and typed in the passcode quicker that what was humanly possible. The garage door opened, and a sparkling new Bugatti Veyron Super Sport gleamed and glistened in front if his eyes. A second note was on the drivers side door.

"_Directions are programmed into the GPS. Love your very awesome soon-to-be-husband, Declan_"

K.C. opened the door, climbed in the front seat, and turned over the engine. He smiled as he listened to the engine purr, all of it's power behind his fingertips. He pulled his phone out and text Declan.

'On my way to the church. Love you'

After sending the message, he took off and raced down the pavement to meet his fiance at the local church. He got dressed quickly, and entered the church just in time to walk down the aisle. Upon entering the building, angels were suspended from the ceiling, while all the seats were decorated cream with white accents. The guests were dressed accordingly, along with the pastor. Everything looked so white and pure, K.C. thought he was having a dream. Trudging down the cream accented white carpet, he reached the front of the church in front of everyone. Once K.C joined Declan at the front of the church, the pastor spoke, I do's were exchanged, along with rings, and the two became one, to be together forever. Cheers erupted, along with a chorus of awws, as the young men walked out to the limo to begin their honeymoon. Once the limo pulled up to the airport, K.C. and Declan hopped out, went to their private plane, and began their journey to the UK to spend 2 weeks on their honeymoon. Once they went back home, they stayed home for a while, and went to the doctor for K.C.'s checkups monthly, and after 9 months, K.C. was ready to have a baby anytime soon. One day, at around 2:15 in the morning, K.C. woke up and felt a warm liquid running down his leg as he went to the bathroom.

"OH SHIT Declan!"

"WHAT?"

"MY FUCKING WATER BROKE!"

"OH SHIT WE GOTTA GO!"

K.C. and Declan ran out to the car, and within less than a minute, they were barreling down the pavement towards Degrassi General Hospital. By the time they were in the doors, the doctor came and rushed K.C. into a delivery room. Declan want after, keeping an eye on his husband.

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?"

"K.C. it's not my fault though, it's nature!"

"FUCK THAT! OWWWWWWWW! AHHHHHHH!"

K.C.'s rage was obliterated by the pain of the baby dropping into his birth canal, trying to get free. K.C. pushed with all his might to try to get the infant out, and after a little while, the baby started crowning. Searing pain blossomed as K.C. screamed for his husband to come with him though the pain and without hesitation, Declan was in there with a video camera documenting the entire event. K.C. was trying to grin and bear it, but soon he instinctively pushed again and screamed

"OK Mr. Guthrie-Coyne just a few more pushes and you're baby might be out."

"MIGHT?"

"We can't make promises but it will only be a little while longer."

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY GODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD THIS HURTS!"

Declan immediately rushed to his side to try to comfort him. A doctor filmed while K.C. strained, struggled, and pushed for another 15 minutes, until a surge of relief washed over him so strong it made him black out for a few minutes. When he regained consciousness, he was handed the baby that Declan and himself produced. It was a baby girl, so he decided with some input from Declan to name her Katilynne **(Quick AN: The baby's name is pronounced Katie-Lynn, not Kate-Lynn)**, a combination from what Declan wanted (Lynn) and what K.C. wanted (Katie). K.C. was discharged and rode home with Declan, Katilynne asleep in the backseat. Luckily, Declan had prepared the day before and had a car seat in the back, ready for the infant to rest in. Down the road, K.C. grabbed his husband's hand and squeezed it to get his attention.

"Yes K.C.?"

"I'm sorry about what I said in the hospital. I know it must have hurt."

"I knew you didn't really mean it, you were just in pain."

"Aww... my hormones are starting to make me emotional!"

"It's OK, I'm excited to be a father too and it's making me emotional too."

The instant the tension in the air was cleared, Katilynne woke up and started giggling. By the time they pulled into the drive way, Katilynne was just the happiest little baby there ever could be, smiling a toothless grin to everything in sight, including her loving parents. After a while, the family fell into a routine, which consisted of waking up to feed the baby, going to sleep, waking up to burp the baby, dropping the baby off at a grandma's house to go to work, picking the baby up, going home, feeding the baby, playing with the baby, bathing the baby, and going to sleep, with frequent diaper changes all throughout the day. This routine continued for about 3 years, sans the diaper changes about halfway though. By this time, everyone knew the routine, until one night,extreme heat made K.C. wake up and run around the house, until he caught sight of where the heat was coming from. He found it, and it mortified him; their dream house was on fire. A shocked K.C. did what any other person in the house would do:

"FIRE!"

Hearing this cry, Declan popped up and quickly grabbed Katilynne and ran out of the house, dialing 911 and frantically screaming to the dispatch woman about the blaze. Fire trucks roared towards the structure and blared down the driveway to reach the inferno. Firemen ran into the house and swiftly took action to kill the offending element. After about 5 minutes, the firemen exited the cabin, and gave the couple the news.

"Mr. Coyne?"

"Yes?"

"There is good news and bad news. I'll give you the bad news first. The bad news is that the room where the blaze started is completely ruined and you will have to replace everything in that area of the house. The good news is that even though the fire was large enough to burn through the walls and destroy the structure, it didn't due to the fact that that room was like a steel box and prevented the fire from spreading. Whoever built this house thought smart. Were going to roll on out now, the house will be more than likely be safe to enter tomorrow after we inspect it, just let it cool off. Spend the night in a hotel tonight, I'm pretty sure you need the relief."

"Thank you chief-"

"Richardson. Chad Richardson."

Chief Richardson gave his name in a tone that K.C. didn't like at all. Turning towards Declan, he gave a long embrace to his husband that made the fire chief look slightly disappointed. Once the rest of the firefighters rolled out, Declan pulled the car around and drive to the most luxurious hotel he could find on such short notice. Once they were all checked in, K.C. confronted Declan.

"What the hell was that back there?"

"What are you talking about?"

"With that firefighter. I know he was flirting with you, it was just in the way he looked at you and the way he talked."

"K.C. you are overreacting! He was just being friendly!"

"You didn't see the look on his face when I was embracing you."

"Maybe he was thinking of something else. Did you think about that?"

"He was thinking about you! Don't fuck with me Declan I am so not in the mood right now!"

"Well if you aren't going to listen to me then get your jealous ass the hell out!"

K.C. stared in disbelief and what had just spewed from Declan's mouth. He couldn't believe the venom that soaked his words and the sharpness the words carried that allowed the venom to soak into K.C.'s body. With a look of pure pain K.C. advanced to the door.

"K.C. I didn't mean-"

"Yes you did! Don't ever talk to me until you get your mind straight. I'm taking Katilynne with me and I'm moving in with my mom. Declan I'm done with being accused over something I know is true. Goodbye."

With that final goodbye, K.C. sealed the barrier that blocked him from Declan. The sound the door made when it slammed shut was the same sound his heart made as it broke. He gathered the baby's things and headed to the lobby. He dropped the keys to his car off at the front desk and asked them to deliver them to Declan's room. Walking out into the dark, cool night, K.C. wondered how his life could have gotten so fucked up because of 1 event. He pulled his phone out, called his mom, and dropped the SIM card into a plastic bag and buried it in the hotel grass. Proving that he wasn't going to need Declan for anything, he caught a bus and left to his mom's house, Katilynne in his arms.

In the hotel room, Declan mentally cursed himself for saying what he did. After crying, anger, and heartache, Declan's night was ruined as he was missing the most important thing; his husband. After all K.C. had been through all his life, that had to be the most traumatizing of them all. He quickly called K.C.'s mom and told her what happened and that anger got the best of him and he meant nothing in what he said. By the time K.C. got to his mother's house with Katilynne, his mother told him to go back to Declan. She told him what Declan said and drove him back to the hotel. Running back to the hotel room, he blazed down the hallway, Katilynne barely able to keep up. The door burst open, and the lovers embraced, leaving the earlier argument in the dust. K.C., remembering where his SIM card for his phone was quickly left to go retrieve it. Soon after, K.C.'s mother took Katilynne with her so that the boys could spend some alone time.

Once Katilynne and his mother left, K.C. eyed Declan with a burning passion, and he soon began to smell and crave something he hadn't had in months, sex. He slowly turned toward Declan and was met by Declan's lips pressing gently into his. Instead of a usual passionate kiss, this one was soft and gentle, that showed K.C. how much his husband loved him. He could feel precum leaking from his cock, dripping down his shaft and making a stain on the bottom of his boxers. Declan was feeling the same sensation, shown by a stain growing on the front of his gray boxer briefs. They continued to kiss, only breaking for short breaths of air and to take clothing off. Soon, once they were in nothing but their underwear, the truth was told. Stains on their underwear along with very large bulges showed that both of them were very turned on. Without warning, their underwear rested on the floor, and Declan was swallowing K.C.'s cock. Lapping up the warm nectar that seemed to just ooze endlessly from this lover's body, Declan deemed that K.C. was ready to feel something he hadn't felt before. As soon as K.C.'s cock exited his mouth, it returned to his body where he had never felt anything so painful in his life. After an initial shocked reaction, Declan's body gradually allowed K.C. to thrust inward and bring him pleasure that he had never felt. He felt so great at that moment he thought that if he came even once that all the cum from his body would be released at that one moment. K.C. felt so alive at that moment that he was just rocking on the edge if his orgasm. Sudden gasps and louder moans meant that only one thing was coming.

"OH SHIT!" the two boys screamed in unison, as K.C. shot his seed into Declan, and Declan spraying like a broken fire hydrant.

The two boys drifted off to sleep together, knowing that this was their make up from the argument. Once the two boys woke up, they picked Katilynne up and drove back home so that they could see how badly the room was destroyed. Once they found out what room it was, K.C. immediately burst into tears. It was the room dedicated to their days of Degrassi, everything in there was burned to a complete crisp, from the first note that K.C. got from Declan in the cafeteria, to their graduation caps and gowns. Declan thought ahead, and locked the originals in a safe in their room, and had everything duplicated. He told K.C. that he would get more duplicates and that it was alright. Soon they called a restoration place and got a deal to fix the room. Katilynne was whining now, and it was getting more and more outstanding my the moment.

"Daddy I hunguee! DADDY I HUNGUEEE!"

"Katilynne I'll get you something to eat in a little bit-"

"I HUNGUEE NOW!"

With a fit of anger, she took the phone from Declan's hand and threw it against the wall, effectively shattering the phone.

"Katilynne Marie Guthrie-Coyne you are in so much trouble right now it isn't funny!" Declan shouted.

With that shout, Katilynne effectively broke into sobs that pierced the eardrums of everyone in the house. Hearing the shriek, K.C. immediately sprinted to the cause and cradled Katilynne against his chest, allowing her to hear his heartbeat once more. That soothing beat calmed the toddler down to where she was able to say she was sorry for breaking the phone. Once she drifted to sleep, the couple decided to watch some TV and talk about what was happening in their shared lives. Declan talked about the success of his business, which was in technology, and K.C. talked about the restaurant that Declan helped him finance. They watched the news and wuickly listened about a story on the news.

"23- year-old Fiona Coyne was driving along Highway 80 early this morning when a drunk driver pulled a U-turn and crashed into her head-on. Fiona was found dead at the scene by the time rescuers arrived. A memorial service will be held on Saturday."

Declan's heart plummeted into the very pits of his soul once he heard that his sister passed away in such a painful manner. He hadn't even gotten a chance to tell her that he loved her, and she had been ripped away from him in the most violent way ever, worse than anything Bobby could have done to him. He gradually heaved over and cried silently for his sister.

**AN: I was up until 4 am writing this for you guys! Please don't hate me for killing off Fiona, it was that this story was turning into this happy-go-lucky story that is so not Degrassi, so I had to add some drama to it. I decided to move the crazy-stepmother-twisted-stepsister-crazy-aunt-in-the-attic storyline into this chapter, so now the next chapter is probably going to skip Fiona's funeral and go to the next week because I really don't want to write her funeral, I just didn't like Fiona so since I had control over everything that happened I made her go away... forever. I'm so mean for that I know... but i'm tired and this took me twice as long to type. And sorry for the long update, I had severe computer trouble. Love you lots**

–**SlashySlash**


	7. Truth

**Chapter 7: Truth**

It had been a week since he watched the news to find out that his twin sister died in a drunk driving accident. The man who was charged and sued for wrongful death appeared at the Coyne estate to try to patch things up. Once he arrived, Declan's father opened the gate and allowed him in. After the gate opened and he was allowed in, the man quickly approached the house and walked in. Once they began filing, the man quickly glanced up and noticed K.C. After a bout of awkward staring, the man uttered six words that completely broke K.C.'s heart.

"Kirk? Kirk Cameron is that you?"

K.C. could not believe that this man knew his name. Immediately, he began to question who this man was and how he knew his true name.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Kirk, I am your –"

"Wait a second, K.C. stands for Kirk Cameron?"

"Yes it is, didn't you know?"

"No I didn't. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you would laugh."

"Why? It's cute!"

"Oh you! That's why I love you so much!"

"Wait a second, you're dating him?" the strange man interjected.

"No I'm married to him, have a problem with it?"

"No, I just wish I knew my son was gay, let alone married."

Everyone stared wide-eyed and mouths hanging open. The man who killed their sister, daughter, and best friend was their son-in-law's father. K.C. passed out at the shock of finally finding his father, after the years of wondering and waiting, the agony of him missing, and the want of his presence to help his mother in his worst times, and he arrives after killing his sister-in-law. After a few minutes of shock-induced blackout and two cold washcloths later, K.C. regained consciousness and glanced at how everyone stared at him with the same wide-eyed expression he saw earlier.

"Why did you kill my sister-in-law?"

"Look Kirk I just had a bad day and went out for a couple of beers. My friends wouldn't call me a cab so I just had to drive home. I woke up in the hospital and they told me I was in a wreck and the other person died. I didn't really see anything after I got on the highway because I must have passed out. I really hope we can settle this out of court because I can't go back to trial for drunk driving, I just can't."

"You should have thought of that before you got in the car because I swear I will do everything in my power to SEND YOUR ASS TO PRISON FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!"

"Laura I think you are being a little bit drama-"

"SHUT UP KEVIN!"

As Mrs. Coyne continued to fume and rage, Declan and K.C. left so that they don't get caught in the grasp of her wrath, as Declan knew how his mother would get once she got started due to the fact she kept her anger bottled up until a particularly traumatic event occurred. Once they were in the car, the went to go pick Katilynne up from his mother's house and return home.

When they got home, K.C. left to go hang out with some friends, and about 10 minutes after he left, he picked up the phone and dialed his secret lover. Once his lover arrived, they kissed a little bit and eventually went up to the guest bedroom and had a hot fuck session. By the time K.C. returned home, he noticed something was off; another car was in the driveway. He immediately looked around for Declan and the friend he had over, and found Declan's wedding ring sitting on the bar. A little perturbed as to why Declan would take it off, he went upstairs to see if his favorite shoes were in the guest room. Opening the door, all the signs had come true; Declan was caught cheating.

"DECLAN!"

**AN: I'm not very satisfied with this chapter to be honest, but I would rather update with something I can redo than not update at all. Who do you think is the lover? Could it have been Chad, the smexy firefighter? Or could it be someone else (that may have been mentioned sometime earlier in the story? I didn't really elaborate on the sex in this chapter because then it would have given away who it was. Going to spill the beans in the next chapter, so keep an eye out for it**

–**SlashySlash**


	8. Impossible

**Chapter 8: Impossible**

K.C. was at his boiling point. Returning home at the time he did, he found out that his husband had just been going behind his back and cheating. He had stooped so many levels for him, changed so many things for him, when through the pain of having his child, and he caught Declan in their house, in their bed, with another man. After seeing that, he snapped. He waited until Declan was done with the heifer and once he opened the door, K.C. threw a 10" butcher knife right beside Declan's head. After a bout of panic and questioning, K.C. told what he had seen.

__"You didn't think I heard you? You didn't think I could come home early and see your ring on the bar and another car in the driveway? Did you think I was fucking stupid enough to not put 2 and 2 together? The car, the ring, and the noise all equipped with the fact I needed some shoes all tied down to the fact that I caught you with your dick up Eli's ass? I thought I could love you, but it was truly my bad. I'm pissed off 50 times worse than the time at the hotel because you cheated on me! What the hell is wrong with you? If this is how you're going to treat me after all I've done for you that you can kiss my ass goodbye, along with Katilynne. I don't ever want to see your cheating ass again!"

With that, K.C. put Katilynne into her car seat, and drove far, far away from Declan, Eli, and everything else that could have reminded him of the time with Declan. Eventually, he crossed the border and drove to New York City, a place where he could start fresh, meet new people, and get a lawyer for his infidelity suit for a divorce against Declan. While driving around, he turned on the radio, and a song that pretty much told his life story from when he got home from the movies with his friends, to now.

"This is your awesome sauce covered DJ giving a shoutout from a chick named Bianca to a guy named Drew! Drew, this is gonna hurt! Rolling out with Impossible by Shontelle!"

_I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did, I did_

_And you were strong and I was not  
My illusion, my mistake  
I was careless, I forgot  
I did_

_And now when all is done  
There is nothing to say  
You have gone and so effortlessly  
You have won  
You can go ahead tell them_

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible

Falling out of love is hard  
Falling for betrayal is worst  
Broken trust and broken hearts  
I know, I know

Thinking all you need is there  
Building faith on love and words  
Empty promises will wear  
I know, I know

And now when all is gone  
There is nothing to say  
And if you're done with embarrassing me  
On your own you can go ahead tell them

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible!  
Ooh impossible (yeah yeah)

I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible

I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did..

K.C. eventually pulled over and cried a bit. Katilynne heard this and immediately started questioning.

"Daddy?" She sang in her beautiful high soprano voice "Why awe yhu cwying?"

"Because Daddy is having a very bad day"

"Ish it because my oter daddy was on nakie top of the oter man and bouncing ups and downs?"

"Yes sweetie that's why."

"Why are yhu mad thoughs? Ish it because yhu and him ares supposed to go it togeters?"

"Yes Katilynne, it's a daddy and daddy thing that we are supposed to do together."

"Well whys did yhu calls him a cheeting ash?"

"Katilynne the a-word you used is a very bad word. Don't use it again."

"What, ash?"

"Yes."

"Okies."

With that, the two drove off, ready to start a new live in New York City.

**AN: Yes this is a filler chapter. For my Degrassi fans I held a poll to see what story I would update first, and "Heat of the Moment" won. So this is just a small filler before I head back to school in 2 days, then i'll probably only be able to update on the week ends. Yes this is a very yucky ending for Keclan, but there is a major time jump next chapter #cough 14 years #cough. Much love**

–**SlashySlash**


	9. June 2019

*******THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT! EACH CHAPTER FROM THIS POINT ON WILL TAKE PLACE DURING DIFFERENT TIMES IN DIFFERENT YEARS. THE DATE WILL BE THE CHAPTER NAME TO KEEP ORGANIZATION*******

**Chapter 9: June 2019**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Degrassi NOR Law and Order: SVU. The characters are owned by the respective companies in which I have no affiliation.**

K.C. thought about all the things that he had done first with Declan. He had been Declan's first boyfriend; Declan was his first husband, and likewise; Declan was the first one to say "I love you." and mean it–

"_Well for the most part he meant it, I can at least say that._"

After the small bout of thinking, K.C. looked around his Brooklyn apartment. He had been working in Manhattan's 16th Precinct, in the Special Victims Unit. So far, he has enjoyed his life since he left Declan, and they hadn't spoken to the other since that day K.C. found him sleeping with Eli. Although he was still legally married to Declan, he was legally married in Canada, not the United States. K.C. had a boyfriend, his name was Marco. Marco was older than him, by just 7 years. Ironically, Marco went to and briefly taught at Degrassi, and K.C. never noticed. Katilynne was doing excellent in her 1st grade class at P.S. 262, being able to read on a 5th grade level (as she extraordinarily gifted). K.C. walked out of the door to his car to go to work, being the last person to leave the apartment for the day.

Today, Marco rushed from his job at Fiorello H. LaGuardia High, across the Brooklyn Bridge, to his apartment in Bed-Stuy. Quickly, he rushed to clean the house, start a romantic dinner, and find a babysitter for Katilynne. At around 8, K.C. came in, and was amazed at the sight of the apartment. The lights were all dimmed, there were rose petals everywhere, and Marco was covered with nothing but a jockstrap.

"Happy 3 year anniversary, babe." Marco practically moaned that sentence.

K.C. practically jumped on top of Marco as he melted their mouths together. As K.C. got up to breathe, he reached around and grabbed his handcuffs.

"Mr. del Rossi, you are under arrest for being too fucking sexy. You have the right to bend over on our bed. Anything you say or do will be used as encouragement as I fuck you. You have the right to an orgasm. If you are unable to orgasm during sex, I will ensure you have multiple orgasms before the night is over. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?"

"Yes sir."

Marco glanced at K.C. lustfully as he rubbed his perky ass against K.C.'s 7" monster. K.C. led the older man to their bedroom, and slammed him forcefully onto their king-sized bed. He ripped away the jockstrap and began to stroke Marco agonizingly slowly.

"K.C., please go faster! Harder! PLEASE!" Marco urged.

K.C. did as he was begged, following the rights he gave Marco earlier. K.C. lubed Marco's entrance and began to prepare him. Eventually, Marco had 3 fingers inside of him, rubbing against his sweet spot. As Marco was close to orgasm, K.C. removed his fingers from within him, and replaced them with his leaking cock quicker than Marco could whimper at the emptiness.

"OHH!" Marco exclaimed.

K.C. and Marco continued to fuck hard enough to knock pictures off the wall, shake the glasses off the table, and crack the headboard. After about 30 minutes of this, K.C. began going faster, and erupted deep into Marco's cavern. Marco immediately came from the heat spraying inside of him, painting his walls white. The two snuggled together and went to sleep.

The next day, they went to pick up Katilynne from "cousin" Rochelle's house. Rochelle was the child of Nick and Amanda Amaro, two detectives who met in SVU that were great friends with K.C. and Marco. Amanda helped Nick work through his divorce from María, and was there for his daughter Zara. The two fell in love and were married a year later. Marco and K.C. rang the bell, and were greeted by Amanda as she was making breakfast. Nick was playing with tag with Zara, Rochelle, and Katilynne.

"Nick! Bring Katilynne down, K.C. and Marco are here!" Amanda said in her song-style voice.

Within moments, Katilynne ran down the stairs, with Nick, Zara, and Rochelle on her heels.

"Daddy! Dad!" Katilynne cheered in her operatic voice.

"Hey kiddo, how was it here at Uncle Nick and Aunt Amanda's house?"

"I LOVE it! Me and Rochelle and Zara and Uncle Nick and Aunt Amanda had SOOOO much fun!"

Marco looked at Katilynne bewildered. Immediately, Katilynne corrected herself.

"Uncle Nick, Aunt Amanda, Zara, Rochelle, and I had fun..." She trailed off sadly.

"That's much better." Marco said with a smile on his face.

The adults in the room (with the exception of Marco) all looked at each other, their faces conveying the message of "the fuck just happened?"

"Can I speak to you privately?" K.C.'s normally bright hazel eyes were dark. Marco knew this meant he meant business.

The couple immediately went into the dining room of the house.

"Marco Angelo del Rossi what in the almighty FUCK have you done to my child?" K.C. fumed.

"I am making her proper. Do you have a problem?" Marco replied with a smirk.

"YES THE HELL I DO! YOU DIDN'T CONFIRM OR TALK THIS OVER WITH ME!"

"You should have heard her language before I started working with her. It was APPALLING!"

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? HOW DARE YOU TRY TO MOLD MY CHILD? I CANT BELIEVE YOU DID THIS TO HER!"

Marco bit his lower lip and smacked K.C. across his face. That's all it took. An eerie silence overtook the house as the Amaro's and Katilynne saw this through the fogged glass doors.

"Kids. Outside. NOW!" Nick boomed.

The kids immediately scrambled outside. Nick immediately rushed through the doors as Amanda followed the children.

"Mr. del Rossi, you are under arrest for assaulting a police officer. You have the right to remain silent..."

** Surprise! I updated! I know, its been forever! I can't believe that I finally finished the 9th chapter! AHHHHH! :D! love, iSlashy!**


	10. May 2020  August 2020

**Chapter 10: May 2020 – August 2020**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Degrassi NOR Law and Order: SVU. The characters are owned by the respective companies in which I have no affiliation.**

Marco and K.C. had been broken up almost a year. He had moved out, and left absolutely no trace of the relationship. The pictures were cut of them together, with the ones that couldn't be cut burned by Marco. After that day in June of last year, Marco spent a week in jail, and had to pay a fine of $100. K.C. was vaguely happy to be single, Marco was starting to piss him off. Him and his daughter had their routine down; wake up at 6, take showers until 6:30, eat breakfast, and be out of the door by 7:15. One day, K.C. was on break and ran into Starbucks for a Mocha Cookie Crumble Frappuccino. After his order was processed and completed, he walked to leave the store and ran into someone, getting the drinks spilled on the other.

"Oh I'm sorry." the man said.

K.C. looked up into the face of Declan Ryan Coyne.

"_Shit." _they thought in their heads.

"So..." Declan trailed off.

"Umm..."

"How's Katilynne?"

"Fine. What are you here for?"

"Just on a little vacation. Can we go somewhere and talk privately?"

"Umm sure? Follow me."

Declan and K.C. walked to an alleyway and began talking.

"K.C. I'm not going to lie, I haven't been the same for the past 4 years. I miss you, I need you, I love you..."

"Declan, just stop. I stuck on you for too long, and you cheated on me. I've moved on. And I think-"

Declan cut K.C. off with a rough but tender kiss. K.C. immediately grabbed Declan's face, and the two made out in the alley. K.C.'s phone rang indicating that he needed to be back at the office since his break was over. The two already had the others phone number, so their was no need to exchange phone numbers. They parted ways and agreed to meet up later that night.

After K.C. picked up Katilynne from school and got settled in, he called Declan, gave him his address, and in 30 minutes, Declan was asking to be buzzed into the building. After he got in, he was at K.C.'s apartment within 2 minutes. Once K.C. opened the door after Declan knocked, Katilynne went to ask her father a question. As she saw Declan, her face contorted with emotions from jubilant, to confusion, to shock, to anger. She immediately ran to her room and slammed the door. As this took place, Declan and K.C. ran to her room.

"Katilynne Marie open this door right now!" K.C. commanded.

"NO! NOT UNTIL HE LEAVES! I HATE HIM!"

Declan's heart broke at that last sentence.

"Please?" K.C. begged.

"NO!"

"I'll let you eat Ice Cream for dinner."

The door opened so quickly the two men thought the seven-year-old would have been taken with the door's momentum. The two men rushed in before she could get a word out.

"Katilynne we need to talk." K.C. said calmly.

"Daddy I remember him! He's a BAD PERSON!" Katilynne grabbed onto K.C. and started crying. "Don't let him back daddy! Please!"

Declan was in tears at this point.

"Katilynne I know what I did was wrong, and you have every right to be mad at me. But please, I want to be here with you, and watch you grow up. Youre my little girl, and it hurts me a lot to hear you talking about me like this."

"Promise not to hurt Daddy again?"

"I promise."

"Ok..." Katilynne said as if she was unsure.

For two months, Katilynne adjusted to having both biological parents in her life. For two months, Declan and K.C. has been intimate. For two months, K.C. and Declan hadn't been using condoms, again. By August, K.C. was feeling under the weather, again. He was throwing up in the mornings, again. K.C. went to the doctor's office to get checked out, again. The doctor said he was pregnant, again. K.C. and Declan were scared, again.

**Soo, how do you like me now! 2 updates in two days! FUCK YEA! -iSlashy**


	11. September 2019

**Chapter 10: September 2019**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Degrassi NOR Law and Order: SVU. The characters are owned by the respective companies in which I have no affiliation.**

**This is a FLASHBACK CHAPTER! It tells of Katilynne's first day of public school.**

Today was Katilynne's first day of 1st Grade, and also her first day of public school. She was at a daycare facility for Kindergarten, and was starting to feel like a big girl. As her father dropped her off at P.S. 262, she walked to her class. Her teacher, Mr. LaValle sat and gave the class an introduction activity: Meet and make as many friends in 30 minutes. As she sat in her chair, she was greeted by a girl who looked vaguely Hispanic, but you could tell she was mixed.

"Hi! My name is Rochelle!" the girl exclaimed.

"I'm Katilynne. How are you?"

"I'm excited! My mommy was sad but I wasn't!"

"I don't have a mommy..." Katilynne said in a melancholy tone.

"Is she missing?"

"No. I never had a mommy. My daddy is my mommy."

"Oh. Where does he work?"

"At the police station. He works with kids like us."

"OH MY GOSH MY DADDY TOO!"

"Does he wear ties to work or all blue?"

"Ties."

"OH MY GOSH OUR DADDIES WORK TOGETHER!"

The girls both screamed.

"You want to be my best friend?" Rochelle said excitedly.

"OF COURSE!"

As the girls were talking, Principal DiAngelo appeared over the loudspeaker.

"Attention Shabazz Elementary, today we will be having our first fire drill of the year. Teachers please go over our emergency procedures for fire emergencies at this time. The drill will begin in 5 minutes."

"Ok class," Mr. LaValle began. "Here's how things are going to go down. I am going to have five of you doing very important things for me, and it will change every month. One of you will turn off the lights, another will close the windows, another will count the students, the fourth will be the line leader, and the fifth will be the caboose. We will go out of the door, to the RIGHT, down the hall, and out of the doors. We will follow me to our RED classroom number. We will wait for the chime sound to let us know to come back. We WILL stay together, OK?"

"OK." The class replied.

"Great! Now, Nicole, you can do the lights; Amanda, you can do the windows; Trevor, you can count the students; Rochelle, you can line-lead; and Katilynne, you can be the caboose."

The students giggled with excitement. This was short lived, as no quicker did Mr. LaValle finish, the fire alarms screamed to life*. The action team sprung into action, except for Katilynne. The sudden noise scared her, and she started to cry.

"Don't cry Katilynne." Mr. LaValle said in a calm tone. "It will be over soon."

"ITS SO SCARY!" she said in-between tears.

"I'll be here for you, OK?"

"OK."

Within 45 seconds, the class was in the hallway. Mr. LaValle locked the door and proceeded to lead the class out of the building. By 1 minute, 15 seconds, the class was approaching their classroom number, 1G, spray-painted on the ground in vivid red spray-paint. By 2 minutes, the alarms stopped their shrieks of terror, everyone was at their numbers, and the building was clear. Principal DiAngelo came out with a bullhorn and began speaking:

"Great job P.S. 262! You were completely outside in 1 minute, 53 seconds! We will go back in at the chime and report to the auditorium for an assembly!"

As the classes poured back into the building, Katilynne was embarassed, and her long blonde curls hung and covered her piercing gray eyes. Her face was flushed and she shuffled. Rochelle came up to her as they got in the auditorium and gave her a big hug.

"Its alright you were scared, we all know you aren't used to it."

"You guys aren't going to laugh at me?

"No. And if they do, they're big, stupid, dookie heads!"

"You're right!"

Around 2:00p, S'Ana, the self-elected queen bee of the class, walked up to Katilynne and laughed in her face at how she cried earlier that day. This served to make Katilynne even more upset, and she ran out of class emotionally distraught. Mr. LaValle pressed the 'Unattended class' button and an overseer quickly rushed to the class. In the time it took between Mr. LaValle leaving, and the overseer getting to the class, S'Ana had a field day at Katilynne's expense.

"Breyona did you see her, crying like a baby! HAHAHAHA!"

"Imma joke her when she gets back."

"Me too! I don't like her."

"Me either."

Rochelle was NOT having this. She went up to S'Ana and Breyona and told them:

"What you two did wasn't nice at all, and breaks the rules, and the police can come and take you to JAIL! I'll call my daddy and have you put away!"

S'Ana sucked her teeth.

"No you won't"

With her perfect timing, as the overseer came in, she immediately started crying and wanted to call her daddy. The overseer got her phone and called Mr. Amaro at work.

"Daddy, these girls are being mean to me! And one of them kicked me!"

"OK princess I'll be right there."

Nick Amaro was at Shabazz Elementary within minutes, and was in classroom 1G (after getting his visitor's pass to prevent a lockdown) in no more than a minute. Katilynne was back in class and obviously looked upset.

"I'll be taking Rochelle and Katilynne."

"OK." the overseer said.

The two girls got their bags and got left with Nick. He checked the girls out and left the school. He brought the girls back to the precinct, and let them sit in an interview room and play. K.C. was informed that his child had been picked up by Amaro and was at the precinct. At the end of their shift, the two SVU detectives decided to take their children to McDonald's for dinner, to let them play in the park and get tired. At the end of the day, the two separated, and tucked their little princesses into bed.

_*If you wonder how I think the alarms sound, Google a Simplex 4050, they use those at my school. YES I know I'm a nerd for knowing that._

**So, I've gotten 3 updates in 3 days... am I forgiven for not updating in forever? - iSlashy**


End file.
